


Four men in a desert

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Double Penetration, Happy Sex, In the desert nobody hears the orgy, M/M, No more sad exile for Obi-Wan Kenobi, Polyamory, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Rex is infinitely grateful to Bail Organa, who send them to Tatooine when Wolffe, Gregor and he searched for a desert to retire from the fight.





	Four men in a desert

**Author's Note:**

> Wrennette had the great patience to beta this little thing. Many thanks to her and every mistake still there is mine.

Rex arrived back at their house one hour before nightfall. He had piloted Ahsoka to Anchorhead where she had caught a ship. She always arrived and left on commercial ships, sometimes as a passenger, sometimes finding work in transit, most of the time as a mechanic, because she didn’t want the risk of one of the Rebel ship being seen near Tatooine.

There was a spring in Rex’s step: in a way, he was always sad when Ahsoka went back to the Rebel Alliance after an extended stay with them… On the other hand, there were things that didn’t happen when the Togruta was on Tatooine between missions.

She knew, of course, Obi-Wan and the clones never had hidden the exact nature of their relationship from her, not since Bail had taken a good look at an exhausted Fulcrum and sent her to them the first time. Since Bail was also the one who had sent the three clones to Obi-Wan, when sick of death and fighting, they had decided to retire in a desert somewhere, anywhere, Rex particularly liked the Viceroy.

Yes, Ahsoka knew about their relationship.

That didn’t mean they wanted the young woman to pick up things she shouldn’t in the Force when she was just the other side of the wall!

With Ahsoka present, kisses and cuddles were the only thing happening.

When Rex opened the door of their hermitage, he couldn’t stop a laugh.

“You could have waited for me,” Rex remarked, taking his clothes off perfunctorily.

On the couch, Obi-Wan, wearing only his underwear, was straddling Wolffe, exchanging hungry kisses, as Gregor, standing behind the Jedi, was kissing his neck and fondling him through the underwear. Rex joined them immediately. Their Jedi…. Obi-Wan was so different now from the sad, slightly unbalanced hermit they had found when arriving on Tatooine.

Permanent company, company that wasn’t a bantha, friendship and love could heal a lot of things.

Obi-Wan gave Rex a sultry smile, his lips already redder from kisses, and Rex couldn’t resist leaning down to taste that mouth.

Their Jedi…Broken and sun-burned and lost, still a little broken yet, and sometimes sun-burned, red head he was born, red head he would stay, but stronger every day. Loving and loved and ready to enjoy their bit of happiness.

They relocated to the bedroom. They weren’t getting younger and four men required too much acrobatics on the couch. The bed was much better when everybody was there. Wolffe had built it himself and it was a decadent vision, covered in bantha pelts and pillows stuffed with the down of the desert quails.

Here, they could take their time for the carnal feast post-Ahsoka, Obi-Wan melting between them, his voice a symphony of  _ More _ , of  _ Harder _ , of  _ Hold me down _ …Wolffe used his weight to pin him and Obi-Wan’s breath caught in his throat.

“What do you want?” Gregor asked from the fresher, where he was fetching lube.

“Everything,” Obi-Wan answered and if it wasn’t very useful for logistics, it was nice to hear consent. Obi-Wan was untouched before them, something the three vod hadn’t understood before falling in bed with him, and they still, sometimes, during bouts of insomnia, asked themselves if it was real desire or simply despair that had made Obi-Wan break his vows so late in life.

Obi-Wan ended up straddling Wolffe again, minus the underwear, exchanging kisses and caresses with the three other men, riding Rex’s fingers with little mewls begging for more. Three weeks without sex and he seemed an animal in heat. What a change in a few years, when before, before the vod coming back into his life, before the love, Obi-Wan didn’t understand how people could take risks, sometimes lose their career or their family, because of sex.

Rex took his time preparing Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan made the most interesting noises after the second finger, mouth open and panting, dishevelled and so alive, so different from the aloof persona he wore in public like a cloak.

“Like that?” Rex asked, pushing in a third finger and the Jedi arched and made a protesting sound that sounded like  _ Ready _ .

“Not yet,” Gregor said. He always understood Rex’s ideas like they were his own. “Not yet, beloved.” Using the head of the bed as support, Gregor stood up behind Wolffe and Obi-Wan to offer his cock to the Jedi. Obi-Wan immediately worked the welcome distraction into his mouth, almost gagging in his enthusiasm, before succeeding in taking him to the root. Gregor swore and fisted the red hair to direct him.

“Not so fast, Ben. I want to enjoy it, not empty myself so quickly.”

Wolffe took Obi-Wan first. It was easier in this position. Rex pushed in after, spreading Obi-Wan wider. The former Captain was panting in effort to stop himself from coming too fast, as Obi-Wan cried out, the sensation making his mind blank, his body taking over.

The tightness around the two clones’s cocks seemed inhuman, marvellous, but the Jedi never protested. He only writhed, not so well coordinated in those moments, taking it like he had been forged for that, to stretch himself around cocks in the late hours of the day, in a lost hermitage in a desert. He calmed when Wolffe patted his hips, and let them direct him and he closed his eyes, letting pleasure wash over him. Gregor, who had taken his cock out, pushed into his mouth again, and began thrusting, using his throat like his brothers used his body. Obi-Wan lost time to pleasure. Genetically modified to be more enduring than the baseline human, the three clones could go until Obi-Wan came, then until he was hard again, almost delirious, and came again.

It was too much like that, Obi-Wan never exactly remembered after. There was the delicious burning stretch of his body, and he clenched around it, earning himself swear words, trying to offer as much pleasure as that which sparked along his nerves. There was the cock he was suckling with less talent than usual. There were the hands on his hips, which would leave bruises, and two mouths on his skin….

Spread, taken, lost, Obi-Wan understood why people risked so much for sex, but he didn’t fear.

He could let go, and in those arms, he would always be caught.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
